


A Spoonful Of Sugar

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: The band bonds over cookie making.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Have Yourself Some Merry Little Peterick 2019





	A Spoonful Of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "A Christmas Dance"

"We're here!" Pete called as they stepped into the living room, bags dangling from their fingers. "And we bought supplies."

"Thank God," Marie said as she kissed them both on the cheek. "I've been trying to keep Joe out of the cookies for the past half hour."

"Sorry we weren't here sooner." Patrick handed over his bags. "But the store was out of sprinkles."

"I'll check with Adele. She might have some. And we only needed them for the reindeer. We can use something else." She smiled at them both as they took off their coats. "My! Don't you two look nice!"

Pete visibly preened as the angel wings on his sweater blinked on and off. "We broke out the ugly Christmas sweaters just for you." He glanced into the kitchen in time to see Joe struggling with the standing mixer, "I'll go keep your husband out of trouble." With that, he headed straight for the guitarist.

They watched him go. "He's like a big kid sometimes," Marie commented as she watched Pete take the appliance out of Joe's hands.

Patrick smiled fondly. "That's because he is a big kid most days." He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Now...how can I help? I've been looking forward to this all year!"

"Far be it from me not to accept help when offered," Marie said, laughing. She handed him a wooden spoon and an apron. "Get to work, soldier."

Tying the apron around his waist and neatly covering the front of his Christmas tree sweater, Patrick saluted. "Yes, ma'am." Taking a mixing bowl off the counter, he sat down at the kitchen table and began to stir.

A moment later Pete came up to him and fed him a broken cookie. "Good?"

"Very good," Patrick agreed. his tone turned teasing. "We may have found a whole new career for you."

Pete snorted. "I wouldn't go that far. But I am delicious in my natural state." Giving Patrick a kiss, he went back to frosting making.

Patrick watched as Joe decorated a batch fresh from the oven. "Are those the cookies for Santa?"

"They're in the oven. We were just waiting for the chips." Joe looked up and grinned. "Thanks for stopping, by the way."

"No problem. We had to stop for Pete's coffee anyway." Patrick looked around; a key member of Fall Out Boy was missing. "Andy?"

"Family stuff he couldn't get out of," Joe answered as he put the finished cookies onto festive plates. "I think his sister's home from school. He didn't want to miss her."

"Understandable.It's been awhile since he's seen her with the tour and all." He gave the cookies Joe had just finished a closer look. "What are the holes in his hat for?"

"Ribbon. We're hanging them on the menorah," Joe explained. "We're trying to teach Ruby about different cultures." 

"That's actually a good idea," Pete said around the candy cane sticking out of his mouth. "How has she been lately? School okay?"

"She's good. Likes the other kids and her teacher." He suddenly rolled his eyes. "Into everything."

Pete laughed. "Has she gone for your guitars yet?"

"We're trying to keep her out of the music room." Joe looked up. "Too many things she can jump off of."

The bassist nodded in complete understanding. "Bronx was an acrobat at that age, too. Luckily he grew out of it and got into Star Wars instead."

"She's more into Disney princesses at the moment, but we're holding out hope." Standing back, he admired his handiwork, "Hmm. Not bad."

"Good enough to eat," Patrick agreed before tasting the dough he was stirring. His nose wrinkled. "Needs another spoonful of sugar."

Pete tasted as well. "And more cherries." Dumping both in, he took over stirring duties. "I got this. You start the elf ears."

Patrick's eyebrows went up. "You're trusting me with the cookie cutters?"

"Why wouldn't I?" A mischevious smile suddenly appeared on Pete's face. "Besides, I like watching you."

Patrick blushed as he took a cookie sheet off the counter. "You're impossible," he said as he began spooning dough onto it. "Joe, what do you want me to do with these when I'm done?"

"They go in the oven for ten minutes at 350 degrees." Joe wiped his hands on a dishtowel. "And don't forget to set the timer." a grin appeared on his face as he heard the scampering of little feet approaching. "C'mere, baby girl. Look who's here to help with the cookies."

Ruby scrambled into her father's arms."Hi, Uncle Patrick and Uncle Pete," she greeted. "Did you bring Bronx?"

"Bronx is with his mom for the next few days," Pete said. "Next time, sweetie. okay?"

"Okay." Ruby turned to look at her father. "Mama says don't eat all the cookies. You'll get a tummy ache and she needs a tray for the work ladies." 

"Tell mama I'll do my best not to," Joe promised seriously. "Are you staying out of trouble like we asked you to?"

She nodded. "Dolly and bear sleeping," she said. "Can I watch cartoons?"

""Sesame Street" until dinner, okay?" She gave him a kiss on his stubbled cheek before scampering into the living room.

"She's getting big," Patrick commented with a smile.

"Yeah. And asking all sorts of questions I can't answer. Thank God for Google and The Discovery Channel." Catching Patrick's bare ring finger, Joe's tone turned sympathetic. "Have you heard from her?"

Patrick shook his head. "Not since court. The papers are all signed. We're just waiting for them to go through." He looked up and smiled. "It's okay, Joe. Things...they were bad for awhile before it all blew up in my face."

"Wish there was something I could do, that's all." Joe leaned against the counter. "I mean...it's hard. especially now."

"Not so much. Pete's been helping me keep my ind off of things." He indicated the cookies spread out all over everything with a wave of his hand. "And this helps."

Joe clapped him on the shoulder. "Good to know." He opened the refridgerator door. "Want a beer?"

Sliding the cookie sheet into the oven, Patrick stood up. "Thanks." Uncapping it, he took a long sip. "Any other plans?"

"Just dinner with her folks on Christmas eve," Joe commented. "We're saving my family for the actual day." He took a long drink from his own bottle. "You guys are welcome to come over for New Years. Chinese and whatever's left of the cookies."

Patrick shook his head. "Pete's DJing for a fundraiser in Chicago on New Year's Eve." He went to the sink to wash his hands. "And after...well...I've got one or two things planned."

Joe smirked. "Oh, so that's how it is." He gave an approving nod. "Glad it finally worked out for the two of you."

"Yeah." Patrick sighed. "Long time coming."

"But those are the best things. The ones that take time to unwrap." Finishing his bottle, he dropped it into the recycling bin by the back door. "I came up with some lines for a song the other day. Got time to look at them before we eat?"

"Sure." Joe headed upstairs.

Just then Pete came up to stand next to him. "Look what I found." He pulled a sprig of greenery out of his pocket and held it over Patrick's head.

The singer gazed upward. "Mistletoe." A tolerant smile crossed his face. "I guess this means you want a kiss."

Pete grinned. "Well, I have been a good boy this year," he said as he pulled Patrick close. 

"Mmm...yes, you have," Patrick agreed. "Show me how good." The two men came together in a gentle kiss. 


End file.
